Suds in the Bucket
by Bonfiore'sGirl
Summary: When Fugaku finds out about Naruto and Sasuke, he flips a lid. Sasuke comes up with a solution that has everybody talking. NaruSasu lime. Based on country song Suds in the bucket by Sara Evens.


**Hi everyone! This fic is based on the song Suds in the Bucket by Sara Evens. I hope you like it! P.S. Sasuke is a bit OOC in this one. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Suds in the Bucket. Plain and simple.**

**This fan fiction is dedicated to/a present for my good friend Kitsune.**

"No son of mine will do something as disgraceful as go with some, some fag!" Fugaku Uchiha shouted at the tearful, cowering eighteen-year-old before him.

"Fugaku, please, honey, calm down," Mikoto pleaded.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down, Mikoto?! Half an hour ago, I found my son half naked in the back of a car! And not with a girl, oh no, but with another _boy_! I've never been so disgraced in my entire life!" Fugaku's face was a shade of crimson Sasuke had never seen before.

"Father, please…" Sasuke pleaded weakly. But Fugaku wouldn't have it. He turned on his son, fury emanating from every pour on his body.

"You listen here, boy," he spat. "You're never going to see that blonde-haired _freak_ again, you hear me?! From now on, I'll know where you are and with whom at all times. I'll find a nice, well brought-up girl for you to marry and you'll continue the Uchiha clan with dignity!" He would have gone on, but Mikoto stepped in.

"Sasuke, sweetie, will you go do the laundry please?" The young Uchiha didn't need to be told twice. He bolted, hearing his parents continue the argument in heated tones in the kitchen. "He's just a child, Fugaku!"

"What do you mean a child? He's eighteen!"

Sasuke let his tears fall into the soapy water as he washed the laundry in the backyard. '_I can't live like this,_' he thought. '_I have to get away._' His cell phone seemed to dial the number by itself.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke tried to steady his voice. A futile effort.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto's concern was evident in his voice.

"It's time."

--

"Sasuke?" Mikoto went into the backyard looking for her youngest son. She saw the suds in the bucket, the clothes hanging out on the line, but no Sasuke. "Sasuke?" she called again, turning around. A slip of paper taped to the screen door caught her attention. She read it silently, curiously. "FUGAKUUUUUUUUUU!!" she screeched.

--

"That ungrateful little bastard!" Fugaku raged, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "We raised him, fed him, clothed him, and for what?! This?! How could eighteen _years_ just up and walk away?!"

"Oh stop it, Fugaku! Just stop it!" his wife sobbed, grabbing another tissue from the box in front of her.

"This is your fault, you know," Itachi said calmly from the table, putting down the slip of paper. 'Sorry, but I got to go.' was scribbled on it in his little brother's handwriting.

"What?!" Fugaku rounded on his eldest son.

"It's your fault. Don't deny it. You know it's true." Itachi replied simply, sipping from his mug of warm tea. "Just admit it. He escaped you."

Fugaku stayed silent for a moment, his breathing becoming more regular. Then he slowly sat in a chair and hid his face in his hands.

--

The whole small town was talking about it. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki running away together.

"Where do you think they went?" the pink-haired Sakura asked wistfully, sipping her pink lemonade.

"Well, they obviously eloped, so someplace they can get married, I guess." Ino put in while she stroked polish on her fingernails.

"That takes a lot of guts. I know I could never do it." TenTen added, putting the last pin in her twin buns.

"I-I h-hope they c-come back s-someday. I r-really want t-to see them again." Hinata said solemnly as she soaked her feet for a pedicure.

"Yeah. I'm sure going to miss those guys." Sakura sighed.

--

A few miles away in a big city, two boys stood at an alter, kissing to seal their marriage. As soon as they broke apart they embraced, faces hurting from the smiles that gripped them.

"Hey, teme." Naruto whispered in his husband's ear.

"Yes, dobe?"

"Do you want to know the best part about eloping?"

"What's that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, laughing.

"No reception." the blonde answered, running his tongue quickly over the shell of the raven-haired boy's ear.

Sasuke chuckled, "You're such a pervert, dobe."

"No, I'm horny. There's a difference. So, our hotel room should be ready now. Shall we?" Naruto asked, lowering his hands so that they rested on Sasuke's ass.

"Okay, but we have to make it to the actual room this time." Sasuke said as he pulled away and started to walk towards the door.

"Then you'd better run fast, teme, because if I catch you, I won't stop," Naruto warned, taking a threatening step forward. Sasuke hesitated, then ran for it, not realizing until after he reached the door of their room that he didn't have a key.

Naruto came up behind him and pressed him against the door. Sasuke saw a little card out of the corner of his eye. The key. "Looking for this?" the blonde teased.

"Come on, Naruto. Just open the door, please," Sasuke pleaded between gasps of breath. He'd run harder than he'd thought.

Naruto chuckled, "Now Sasuke, breathing hard and sweating already? But I haven't even done anything yet. I'll have to fix that." He licked the back of Sasuke's neck and unbuttoned the black-haired boy's pants, shoving one hand down through the opening this provided. He began to massage Sasuke in just the right places.

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned. He made a desperate attempt to grab the key.

"Uh-uh-uh!" the blonde tisked, shoving the key down the front of his own pants. "You want it so bad, then take it from me," he ordered huskily. Sasuke groaned and Naruto pressed his body up against Sasuke's with more force, resulting in a quick gasp from the darker haired boy. The hand that had held the card key wrapped around Sasuke's waist and began to lift his shirt. The intoxicating touch made Sasuke shiver, and to make matters worse, Naruto began to use his mouth to erotically massage the other boy's neck.

Both of them knew that the onyx-eyed boy would give in soon, and then the blonde would take him without delay. Sasuke had to move quickly if they didn't want to be kicked out of another hotel. He reached behind him and unbuttoned the orange pants of his lover, slipping his hand inside and searching for the key. Naruto closed his eyes, making a humming sound that sounded almost like a growl into the pale skin of Sasuke's neck. He thrust his hips against Sasuke's, his member hardening. Sasuke moaned as he felt his knees buckle beneath him. With a burst of willful energy, he grabbed the card key and swung open the door.

The pair fell face-first into the room and Sasuke used the force of the impact to escape, leaving his pants behind in Naruto's grasp. He collapsed on the bed with a grateful groan, falling immediately into a "come and get me" position. The door slammed shut and Naruto launched himself at the bed, landing on top of Sasuke.

"You comfy now?" the whiskered boy asked hungrily, his mouth descending on that of the other boy for several hot, rapid kisses. Sasuke nodded, breathing too hard to speak. "Good," Naruto gasped when he paused to pull of Sasuke's shirt, "because with the noises you're about to be making, you'll be stuck in this bed for a while."

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned loudly, closing his eyes and letting the blonde take control.

--

Sasuke woke up the next morning huddled against a sleeping Naruto and wearing only a ring. He found it blissfully painful to move and located a few fresh hickeys on his shoulders and neck. He thought about his family and was slightly surprised to find that he felt no regret or remorse in the fact that he'd probably never see them again.

'_Maybe I'll send them a postcard or something._' He thought half-heartedly. He adjusted his position, making good use of Naruto's body heat, and drifted back into a sound sleep.

**A/N Yay! This is the only fic I managed to complete on my two-week trip that actually ended up being worth my time. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
